Rizzoli & Isles: Sharks Blood
by Jay-Jay1021
Summary: *Crack fic* This story is about a detective named James Rizzoli and his gangster,Socially-awkward partner,Marty Isles Solving crimes in Baltimore. Please note:This is a parody and there is some gore but its not that bad. if you don't like spoofs DO NOT READ THIS!


Rizzoli & Isles: Sharks blood

One beautiful morning in James Rizzoli's apartment, James woke up to his I-phone's alarm clock and slowly got out of bed wearily and yawned loudly. He walked over to his bathroom, brushed his teeth and hair, got dressed and headed to the Baltimore Police department and walked in the building only to find Veronica Korsak, whom was investigating a bizarre death at the Barnes & Noble book sellers on the Baltimore harbor with the help of James, his partner Martin, and her partner Belinda Frost. The team was called in yesterday when the body of a young man, Robert Richards, was found dead between two bookshelves with four blood stains on the bookshelves and a large book was lying next to the mans head. The cause of death was unknown.

"Korsak, what have you been up to? "James asked.

"Oh, not much just getting some new evidence back from Maria," she answered. "Come with me," James followed Veronica into the autopsy room to see Maria analyzing wounds on the case victims head. " Dr. Little?" Veronica asked Maria turned around with dismay.

"Oh you scared me, anyways cause of death was by extreme trauma to the head," Maria answered.

"Was the man murdered or was it accidental?" James asked.

"Accidental, the scratch marks on the head match the scratch marks on the bookshelf ,the man hit the bookshelves four cause of this was a blow to the head that matches the bookshelf and the DNA analysis came back the man never touched the book it fell on his head," Maria said.

"Alright, case closed," James contemplated.

Meanwhile at James apartment, Marty and James were having a small get together as always.

"So, how did the case close dude?" Marty asked.

"Well, after Maria..." James stopped talking for a second.

"Hmmm... let me think bro... Maria solved the case... and you can't stop thinking about her because you like her," Marty pondered.

"Hey! Okay bro. I don't like her... I've moved on," James said.

"Really?" Marty questioned sarcastically.

"Shut up," James laughed.

James ran over to Marty hugged him the two sat laughing

"Anyway, Maria said the death was accidental and here's how,"James said.

"What?" Marty asked.

"The book fell on his head"James whispered in Marty"s ear. Marty pulled away and started laughing.

"The book fell on his head? They really need to fix where they place dem books," Marty said. "Haha, tell me about what's gonna happen next? Someone blew up a bookshelf?"James laughed.

"No, if someone blew up a book shelf, they would blow up a store," Martin contemplated. James put his hand to his hand.

"Oh Marty, what am I going to do with you?"James said. Suddenly, James cell phone rang. "Rizzoli," he answered. "I'm on my way."

"What's wrong?" Martin asked.

"They found a body at the aquarium,"James said.

"Oh no, is a shark missing?" Martin asked.

"Yes Marty, a shark is missing that's why they called me about a dead body," James said sarcastically.

"Really?"Martin asked.

"I was being sarcastic," James said.

"Oh okay, then lets go to the aquarium too see the body and sharks," Martin said happily. The partners hopped in James car and rushed to the Baltimore aquarium

**_Baltimore aquarium, June 18th, 2013, 2:15 pm_**

"The Baltimore aquarium, haven't been here since I was five," James said. "Don't you have memories Marty?" Marty didn't respond to James's question "Marty?"

"Isn't the sky pretty?" Martin asked.

"Sure, that's not what I asked you bro," James replied.

"You didn't ask me anything? " Martin gestured.

"Yes I did, I asked if the aquarium brings back memories from when we were kids?" James asked.

"Number one, we didn't meet till high school in Biology class and number two, I hate aquatic things, the only reason why were here is because of the crime scene," Martin said.

"That's not what I meant Marty," James said back, before he could say anything else Veronica Korsak called for the boys.

"Boys! Get out of the car, there's a body!" Veronica yelled through the car two men looked at each other and got out of the car. The two boys walked over to Veronica.

"Hey what seems to be the problem here, I'm sorry for the delay Marty and I were talking about memories," James said.

"It's okay, anyways they found a dead woman in a shark tank," Veronica answered.

"Oh no! Was she mauled? Did you take the body out of the tank?" James asked.

"I don't know we'd better ask Maria, she's inside," Veronica said.

"Alright we'll be right in," James said. "C'mon bro!"

Martin nodded and followed James and Veronica into the building . The three entered the crime scene and saw a bloody shark tank with Maria examining the dead body removed from the body was covered in blood and there was a huge cut on her throat and there were fifteen shark bites on her arms and she was bound and gagged.

"Eww! What have we got here?" James asked?

"A lot James," Maria contemplated.

"Cause of death?" James asked.

"Cause of death was a cut to the corada artery, her throat was slit," Maria added.

"Wait, she was dead before she got in the tank. How did she get in there anyways?"James asked.

"We don't know yet," Maria said. Marty walked over beside the detective.

"Dudes, so what have we got here," Marty gestured. Then Marty stepped in something wet. "Okay, what am I stepping in?" James looked down next too him.

"A bloody footprint," James said.

"Ahhh!" Marty screamed, as James chuckled. "Wait, they're going somewhere," Marty pointed detective and the medical examiner looked ahead to where Marty was pointing, the prints led outside.

"Let's follow them," James said. The two men followed the foot prints outside. Maria watched the two men leave.

"Why can't I get him to notice me?" Maria sighed looking at James.

"Maria!"Veronica yelled.

"Huh?" Maria said.

"We've identified the victim, Marine Biologist, Christie Evans, she was investigating the disappearance of the stripped bur-fish and we think she was killed for trying to investigate...where are the boys!?"Veronica shouted.

"They went outside, they were investigating some bloody footprints. Look in front of you," Maria pointed forward.

"Stay here I'll go find them," Veronica walked outside and saw the boys talking.

"Omg! This is so gross," James said.

"Are you kidding me its awesome bro!" Marty added.

"How?" James asked.

"I don't know," Marty said. James slapped his hand to his face and shook his head.

"Boys! Get back inside, we've identified the victim, did you take any pictures of the footprints?"Veronica asked.

"Yup we got some pretty nice shots," James gestured.

"Give them to me, I'll tell you everything else when we get back to the station. C'mon boys," Veronica said.

"Nope, can't go," Marty said.

"Why, do you have a date?"James asked.

"Yup, with the manager at Barnes and Noble," Marty said.

"Okay just don't do anything stupid," James said.

"Okay," Marty said walking away.

"Yeah... don't do anything stupid... like your last couple of dates," James groaned

quietly.

**_Marty's date. Phillips seafood restaurant, 5:55 pm_**

Marty was having dinner with his date, Angela Dobbins.

"Marty you are a very charming man; so, I hear you're a detective?"Angela asked.

"Yup. Haha," Marty said. "How long have you managed the Barnes and Noble?" Marty asked.

"About two years, since their last manager got fired for working his employees too hard, anyways I have great news!"Angela said.

"What?" Marty asked.

"I'm going to become the president of the Barnes and Noble!"Angela said.

"That's awesome! Congrats," Marty said.

"Also, I am so glad you and your partner James solved that crime at the Barnes and Noble,"Angela said,

"Thanks. Did you kill Robert Richards?" Marty asked.

"Excuse me? I thought it was an accident?" Angela inquired.

" Yeah it was, I was just wondering if you killed him." Marty asked.

"What?" Angela asked.

"So you didn't kill him?" Marty asked.

"No," Angela said.

"Okay. Anyways about that crime scene it was so bloody and disgusting," Marty said.

"I'm eating," Angela said.

"Wait, you don't want to talk about this because you are hiding incriminating evidence. May I investigate you?" Marty asked.

"Okay... I've gotta leave,"Angela said while getting up and leaving.

"Wait, I have to investigate you!" Marty said. Angela grimaced and walked out of the restaurant.

**_Baltimore police department, 6:25 pm_**

James was sitting at his desk across from Belinda.

"Wondering how Marty's date is going?" Belinda asked.

"Probably horrible. He's messed up every single date he's ever had... and he's going to text me in five seconds," James's phone buzzed. "Yup, that's Marty isn't it?" James looked at his phone. "Hey, Belinda?"

"Yeah?"she asked.

"Good news, Marty messed up his date... again," James sighed with a groaned , Francesca, James' older sister, and a police officer herself, walked into the room.

"How was Marty's date?" She asked.

"Horrible," James gestured.

"That figures, we got some tox screens on the evidence we found fingerprints on the gag and the bindings and the footprints were a size ten shoe. We have a suspect Christie's ex boyfriend Jacob,"she said firmly.

"Alright, let's bring him in and question him,"James added.

**_Interrogation room 9:50 am_**

"Okay, dude... why am I here?"Jacob gestured.

"I want to talk to you about your ex-girlfriend,"James asked.

"Oh that bitch. She broke up with me for like no reason," Jacob added with a frustrated tone.

"Yeah okay, she's dead," James retorted.

"Really?" Jacob sounded shocked.

"Yeah she was found dead at an aquarium," James said.

"Oh gosh! I swear I hated her but I did not kill her,"Jacob said cautiously.

"Okay, I believe you but we're gonna need your fingerprints for some evidence,"James added.

"I DID NOT KILL HER!" Jacob screamed.

"Chill, never said you did. We just have to check a few things,"James said.

"Alright fine you can check on some evidence but I swear your not gonna find anything,"Jacob added.

**_Detectives desks 12:50 pm_**

"Hey bro,"James projected across the room to his partner. Marty looked over.

"What is it bro?"Marty asked.

"The fingerprints didn't match the evidence, we can let Jacob go," James replied.

"Are you sure? He did hate Christie," Marty contemplated.

"Again, the evidence didn't match,"James gestured.

"Suit yourself, but he's suspicious trust me, bet chu a hundred bucks he's going to be bought back in for questioning," Marty said with determination. James walked over to Marty's desk and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Marty, it's fine okay bro,"James contemplated. "I talked to Veronica, we're starting to suspect a fish fanatic at the harbor," Marty looked up at James.

"Who?"Marty sighed

"We think its that crazy fish fanatic named Jack Spencer,"James replied.

"Oh you mean that psychotic guy who dances on that boat and fishes. That guy gets on my nerves every time i go to the harbor," Marty said with frustration.

"Ugh tell me about it," James groaned taking his hands off Marty's shoulders.

"Boys!"a familiar female voice called out from across the two men turned around and looked at Veronica. "Were reopening the Robert Richards case, his death was no accident. Angela Dobbins came in this morning and said some employees were complaining that the bookshelves were unstable, someone was messing with the bookshelves and made the book fall on his head and besides Robert was dating Christie at the time so we think that the person who killed Robert also killed Christie,"Veronica said.

"Oh gosh..." James sounded shocked.

"Should we re-suspect Jacob?" Marty asked Veronica.

"No not yet but we need to question this Jack Spencer, our fish fanatics bloody footprints were size 10 fishing boots. You guys are going to the harbor tomorrow, have fun!"Veronica said sarcastically as she walked out of the room.

"Okay!" Marty said happily.

"Umm bro,"James said.

"Yes?" Marty asked with excitement.

"When Veronica said have fun she didn't mean sight seeing we're actually interrogating the psycho path. Ya know that right?" James gestured.

"Aw man!" Marty said sadly.

_**Baltimore Harbor ,June 19th , 10:13 AM**_

"We'll what a beautiful day, the sun is shining and there's the science museum and all of these other fun things... and guess what were doing Marty?"James said with frustration.

"Investigating?" Marty groaned.

"Yup," James contemplated. "Lets go bro."

"James," Marty said blankly.

"What?"James replied back blankly.

"Look," Marty said as he pointed at Jack Spencer doing Gangnum style on his boat and screaming out the lyrics to the heavens.

"HEY! JACK SPENCER!'THIS IS THE BALTIMORE POLICE DEPARTMENT!CAN YOU COME OVER HERE FOR A SEC?" Marty screamed. Jack Spencer turned off the music and went over to the two men.

"Hey dudes wats up? Did I do something wrong?" Jack said.

"Yes, where's the stripped bur fish?"James said in an accusatory voice. Jack Spencer's jaw dropped as ran out of the boat trying to get away from the two men. James rushed over to Jack Spencer, knocked him on the ground and handcuffed him.

"Sorry but your under arrest for theft and two first degree murders,"James said angrily.

**_Interrogation room 11:12 Am_**

"So Mr. Spencer, can you tell me why you stole a fish from the aquarium and killed a marine Biologist and her boyfriend?" Marty asked.

"Umm I love fish I can't help it and I didn't actually want to kill anyone. I was originally going to kidnap the woman to keep her from investigating but someone told me to kill her instead and to kill her boyfriend as well. He gave me a hundred bucks,"Jack said sadly.

"Who's he?" Marty asked with determination.

**_Outside the interrogation room_**

"I KNEW IT!" Marty screamed through the door. James heard this and walked inside.

"What?" James questioned Marty.

"Case closed, Jacob isn't so innocent after all bro, but Jack still killed everyone,"Marty said.

"Guess we've got a killing for hire, I'll go arrest him," James said wearily.

**_Baltimore police department jail, June 23, 12:30 AM_**

_Twelve am and I still can't fall asleep because I want revenge on that bastard of a detective and his annoying partner, if only I knew his weaknesses or how to kill him from prison, but I just can't. I know it sucks but I've gotta deal with this shit because that psycho who I'm rooming with in this stupid prison confessed to me being involved in those two murders. If only that guy could lie for me. Well I've gotta deal with that too and trust me nothing's worse than dealing with a loud singing roommate and you wanna tape his mouth every five seconds but cha don't have any duct tape._

_"I'll figure out how to bust myself out of here and kill that stupid detective who locked me in here!" I scolded._

_"Hey he got me locked in here to,"Jack said with an attitude._

_"I don't care about you...if it weren't for you confessing I could've gotten away with this I could kill you right now but you helped me get rid of two people I hate" I said with an evil I heard a voice coming from the cell across from us._

_"Hey Jacob, you want revenge on James Rizzoli? I can break you out of here, if you give in to my demands," The quiet female voice said._

_"Sure thing. Who are you?" I questioned the woman._

_"The names Carly, Carly Hoyt. I dated James while we were together at U.M.B.C, he dumped me and I became a prostitute who kills her Johns...but James caught me and locked me up in here," Carly said quietly with evilness in her voice._

_"I'm sorry. Lets get out of here," I said quickly with determination._

_"No," Carly said quickly. "I'll stay here to make them think I'm doing bad things from prison just to scare them. Here's what I want you to do," I looked up with an evil smile on my face. Something tells me this is going to be sweet haha._

To be continued.

**AN: hey guys! Just to tell you that Maura is two different characters. She is Marty and Maria. Also, this is an introduction I will write more about Carly and Jacob lol see ya guys later!  
**


End file.
